hooded_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seer
The Seer is an ancient Creepypasta that terrorized the planet. He was sealed for thousands of years until he was freed. After possessing bodies, The Seer began to terrorize the planet again. He is later killed and destroyed. The Seer is one of the Sonic Warriors and the only evil one to permanently die. Appearance In his true form, The Seer has white skin with blue markings. His right eye is blue and his left eye is hazel. He has angelic wings on his back since he is in Ultimate's body. History Early Life The Seer was one of the five Senses, a group of guardians that protect the human race. But The Seer became evil and began to terrorize the planet. Torvex then sealed The Seer in a magical box and he stayed for 100,000 years. Fight Against The Hooded Heroes After being released by Jeff the Killer, The Seer possesses his body. He then absorbs the Sonic Energy out of his body. Once filled with enough energy, he burst out of Jeff's body, killing him. The Seer then attack Mighty Man, The Big Bang, and Jack the Ripper. They have an extreme fight, ending with The Seer supposedly dying from their energy blasts. He then escapes to Earth through a wormhole. There he encounters Flames. The Seer then proceed to fight him in order to possess him. He successfully does when Flames uses his full power. After possessing Flames, The Seer looks for stronger bodies. He then encounters Sorcery and invites for a sparing match in the guise as Flames. Before they fight, Sorcery tells him that he knows that who The Seer is. The two began to fight, longer than The Seer intended it to be. The prolonged time in Flames' body weakened his stability. He then searches for the strongest person on the planet, Ultimate. He does find Ultimate and the two brawl in order to overpower each other. Flames then comes under The Seer's control to assist The Seer in battle. Ultimate does defeat The Seer and Flames, but The Seer secretly possess Ultimate. Losing all of his stability, The Seer joins with Ultimate permanently. He soon fully possesses Ultimate, losing control over Sorcery and Flames. The Seer ambushes Mighty Man, The Big Bang, Jack the Ripper, and The Time Jumper in the guise of Ultimate. They quickly figure out that it's The Seer. The Seer then transforms into his true form. It proves too much for them and beats them to near death. He then threatens to do the same to Torvex who takes the fallen Heroes away to train. The Seer goes to the Negative Zone where his powers are the strongest. He then prepares for battle. Soon the Hooded Heroes face him with new weapons and training. They prove no match to him, so Mighty Man, The Big Bang, and Jack the Ripper transform into their Sonic Forms to fight him only for The Seer to transform himself. He then tells them another part of the Sonic Warrior legend. The